


Prime Warriors

by Sleepysheep0324



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Gods, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepysheep0324/pseuds/Sleepysheep0324
Summary: Inspired by ChillsofFireThis takes place after the winning battle against Airachnid  and Silas. Unfortunately Airachnid escaped and never been seen or heard from for years. During that time Optimus and Megatron found the relics that help renew their home cybertron. Things are pretty ok after a couple of years. Cybertron is restored some cybertronians visiting earth back and forth and yeah everything is great except. Novia's dreams kept waking her up as if a darkness of great evil is calling out to her........
Relationships: Arcee & Smokescreen (Transformers), Arcee/Smokescreen (Transformers), Dreadwing/Knock Out (Transformers), Jack Darby/Sierra, June Darby/William Fowler, Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers), Soundwave & Starscream, Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ZERO: THE BEGINNING OF FRIENDSHIP**

* * *

Today is Ian Springwood's 6th birthday, but sadly his mother can't make it because she has a "top secret business meeting" in a very far country, he has no friends, and his uncle William Fowler is supposed to spent the whole day celebrating his birthday but "working" always ruined the day.

The two were having breakfast at the KO burger restaurant. Fowler was planning to spent the whole day with his nephew but...."......what do you mean they wan to see me now? I thought......oh....oh..no.....its today? Dang it.....alright......alright.....I'll be there in an hour..." Fowler sigh as he hang up the phone. "Um....look son....about today.....".Fowler tried to come up with something say but Ian he knows and he understood, just disappointed.

Fowler notice his sad expression."...but dont worry. Just because today did not go the way we thought we want it but l promised we will have your favourite black forest chocolate cake you love after I got back from work." Ian look at him and smiled a little bit.".......yeah you like cake dont you kiddo and because I cant just leave you all alone so......""......your calling auntie June to take care of me?""......no she's busy too but I did called some of my friends to come over and they should be here by now....." Fowler looks at his watch and look around his surroundings. At the opposite side of the road, he saw 3 people walking out of the yellow and black sports car. "Ah... just in time....".

The 3 people walked over to Ian and Fowler and starts greeting themselves to them. "Morning Fowler my man....." the yound lady in jean mechanic jumpsuit smiled and softly punched Fowler in the chest."uf....alright there strong lady....hehehe......Ian these are my friends.""Hey little dude! I'm Miko and these two are Jack and Raf." "Hey!" "Nice to meet you." Now Ian knows the names of the tall man wearing a brown leather jacket and ripped Jean's name Jack and the other man wearing a "scientist jacket " named Raf. "Hi...um.....I'm Ian..." Ian politely replied to them. Fowler looks at his watched realisedthe time."Sweet lady liberty I got to go! Alright Ian have a fun time with them and Miko you better...."" Ya ya ya no trouble making got it chief." Miko and Fowler gave each other a thumbs up and Fowler ran to get his car leaving Ian with 3 young adults.

"Uhhhh.....so....Ian....what do you want to do today?" Jack, Raf and Miko knows today is Ian's special day so the first thing they had to do is ask what the birthday boy want to do." I'm not very sure.......". "Alright ......." Miko took a slurp of coke from the table that Fowler left (which he forgot to drink it) and pick up a bunch of fries. "By the way, are you new around here in Jasper Nevada?" "Yes...."Ian replied to Miko.""...... I mean I used to lived here since I was a baby. I moved away with my mom since 2 and now I'm here with my uncle."" Well then I guess we should give you a quick tour around the city then....."Raf squirt down and pet Ian's head."....maybe you'll fine something interesting here....."" Really Raf? In Jasper Nevada you know there isn't much fun around here......""Then what do you suggest in mind Miko?" Jack crossed his arms waiting for her response. Miko then gave him a smirk. "Oh no." Raf and Jack knows exactly what she's thinking and they can't stop her no matter what." Hey bud. I know a great place that you could visit....." "Miko...." "........come on Raf just a little while since the old base is now barely been used. And besides it killed us to just take a quick peek around....." Raf still not think it's ok though." To be honest you guys, I do really want to see hows the old base look like after all those years...." Miko is pleased to see Jack is arguing with her. "Hmmm......." Raf is starting to think it might be a good idea. "What are you guys thinking?" Ian finally breaks his curiosity to know what they meant by "the bass". "Oh you'll see. A place we always hang out during our sweet teen years." Miko's words has impress the 6 year old. "Miko I still think.....". "Uh......come on Raf....." Miko felt irritated. Luckily Jack is on her side" Hey Raf remember that old video game we used to play...." that caught Raf's attention. "........you know the one that you always lose....." Jack gave him a smirk making Raf smirk back at him "And you think I still lose to ya? After many years later? Come on...." Jack and Miko smiled at him and gave him the (we know you want it) face. "Well since the bots dont often go there anymore and it's pretty empty for a long time......" "So you're saying we're going there?" Ian ask and the two young adults look at Raf again giving the (well?) face. "Mmmmm.......ALRIGHT THEN, COME ON IAN LET'S GIVE YOU A GOOD TOUR." Ian and two yound adults cheer and start packing up the left over food and get going.

Ian followed the 3 into the yellow and black stripes sports car. He was curious why they called the car "Bumblebee" and even saying "yo" to it. He then got his answer after he hoped into the car."be.... be...beeeeepppp...."" Whoe?!?!? Did the car make that noise?". Ian was shook yet surprise yet astonished by the yellow vehicle."Ian remember that your uncle.....I think he told you before that he is an agent?" Jack tried to explain the situation to him. " I thought my uncle was just making up stories, well sang his even cooler than I thought." Miko giggled at the word Ian described his uncle "cool". On the road Jack, Miko and Raf shared their story with him about his uncle and the autobots and the decepticons while Bumblebee drives. After 4 stories later, they reached their destination. The mountain in front of them slowly opened up a gate way for them to enter. Ian is stunned and Miko noticed his cute stunned expression. "Welcome to our "hang over" dude." 

As they entered the old base. The first thing they saw is Bulkhead. Bulkhead looks worried and seem to looking for something. After a honk from Bumblebee, Bulkhead suddenly noticed them. The 4 got out of Bumblebee and bee starts transform into his robot form. Ian is even stunned, his first time seeing real life Giant robots. "Miko! Jack! Raf!" How yer doing!". "Bulkhead!" Miko quickly jumped into Bulkhead's arm and hugged its thumbs so tightly. "Hows my favourite wrecker doing?" "You know bulky....wrecking and fixing....."" Hahha that's my girl.". "Beep....beep be...." " Yay Bulkhead what are you doing here?" Raf helped translate what Bumblebee said. "Uh....well....um....""Oh...oh....Bulkhead what's going on now?" Miko put her both of her hands on her hips guessing what could he been doing." Well.....its the children they......" before he could finish his words, a loud bang of explosions came from the other side. Everyone was shock and turn to see a bunch of smoke and been seen from the top level that Jack, Miko and Raf used to seat there and play games. "Woo Hoo Mamamia that was supremely extreme!!!" The sound of a excited boy was heard and Bulkhead panicked." Oh no Jax what did you do? Are you all hurt? Is anybody still in one piece?" Bulkhead put Miko down quickly and ran towards the incident. Ian wants to see what happened, he looked around and saw a ladder towards the level where the incident happened. He ran over there without Jack noticing. He climbed up there as fast as he could ignoring Raf's calling to him. He reach the top and saw 3 robots but smaller than the green bot. Very small but atleast 3~5 times of Ian's size that's what he thought. What Ian saw is two male bots both covered in smoke and dirt, atleast you can tell a bit of their colour scheme, the one coloured red and dark blue is holding a broken machine on his hand. He also saw a female bot not far from the 2 male bots she barely covered in any dirt because she had some sort of shield on both her hands so she's safer than the other 2. 

"Well I'm pretty sure my handmade smoke grenade will be more "soundproof" and not exploded into bits." The orange, white and grey bot stroking his chin looking at the broken machine that the red and dark blue bot is holding. The female indigo and white bot put her shield down " Well on the very lucky side were lucky were still walking and talking (mostly myself) and not causing an radioactive infection or something dangerous cool." "Dangerously cool?" Bulkhead yelled in panic." You 3 could have got yourself killed or....or....hurt.....or...or...or.....something...uh...worse!!" "Not the first time....." The red and dark blue bot doesn't really cared if they got killed so he eye balling towards Ian. "Oh look 3 tiny humans and tinier chubby human.". "Can you all just listen to me?" Bulkhead tried to get their attention."..........you kids seriously need to start having a safer hobbies orelse the 5 of you.....wait......" Bulkhead realise something. "......Where's Destiny and Novia??!?!?!". Bulkhead freaking out again."Right here Bulk....." Bulkhead surprise a pink and white female bot stood behind him and he scream like a girl. "And here big bee!" Bee buzz as he just realized a grey silver and blue and white female bot standing beside him. The female bot that was standing next to bee looks up to see 3 humans brought a tiny human. "Hey whose that new tiny friend of yours Ms Miko." Before Miko could answer Bulkhead cuts in to get all the small children boy's attention. "Novia.......Desti......how...did you......no......" "Yay we just a tiny abit of red energon, a very tiny bit to see whether it was...uh...expired......" "Uh..... and it taste kind of horrible......."The pink bot give a disgusted face when they just mention what happened. Bulkhead felt his head spinning like crazy and it felt like it's on fire. Bumblebee slowly calm him down and let him seat on the ground. Instead Bulkhead lay down on the ground chatting " I'm a terrible babysitter." or "I'm never gonna babysit alone again.".

"Cool we broke him." The red and dark blue bot smirk enjoyin to see Bulkhead suffer depression. "You guys really are getting alot more.....dangerous......" Jack has to be honest to them that the 5 children of the autobots and decepticons are being too much (not the typical children are acting like brats or the type that feed them ice cream they will shut up thing) there are the types that will instantly give their victims PTSD. "Hey!" "Wha...Ha....." Ian trip when the silver and white and blue female bot that is so small she is almost the height of (300cm in human cm) suddenly walk up to him. "Sorry girl.....bot.....".The female bot help pull him up."......I wasn't used to....this....though....." both of them giggled. "You'll get used to it bud......."Miko stared, " I remember my first time....."Jack goes back to his flashback on how it all started. "Anyways I'm Ian...", "Hi Ian,I'm Novia." She smiled at him friendly. "So a new friend?" The pink bot asked slowly walked up towards them. "Guess so. Ian this is Destiny.". "Sup!", "Sup!" Ian repeat her words. The two male bots walked up to them while wiping of the dirt on the faces and the female bot comes along too. "Hey....Uh.....I...." "Ian...." "Ian so sorry I'll get used to it and I'm Railway and this guy over here is Skyjax." "Hey new human." Jax smiled. "Hello human Ian I'm Symphony the least dangerous of all these "children"." "Hey you're the one who suggested we should "test" our activities in here." Railway pointed out. "Uh...well atleast I'm not the one who cause all this. Thank you." As the two looks they were about to fight. "Okay... okay both you children back it of...." Novia stops the fight successful. "......we got new visitors here so please let's just behave.". "So does something like this happened alot?". Novia:"Boy you had no idea.". Symphony:"24/7.". Railway:" More than you can count.". Skyjax:" We got alot of yells.". Destiny:" Holy Mufasa.". 

"Okay seriously you guys....." Jack he finally caught all their attention. ".....since you all admit how dangerous you guys are these days. Have all considered taking less destructive hobbies.". "Oh man like what?" Railway felt annoyed." Yay like what exactly?" Symphony responded. "Eventhough we had alot of stuff we really want to do....." "But....." Skyjax continue her sentence ".....most of those stuff is human hobbies and he aren't exactly fit for those.". "But you haven't tried yet and you can't just assume you can't do any of these stuff...like....what do you guys want to do anyway?". "Well we want go dancing, play arcade, go shopping for fashion......." Destiny still continues chanting. "We even want to go see a movie...." Novia suggested. "Uhm......hello you guys can access to the "internet" you know?". Miko pointed out. "Yay we know we could but we want to feel what was it like sitting in the cold room and tight places and watching at te big screens with speakers so loud and stuff." Ian see the look on Novia and the others faces as they are disappointed they cant really do much of human stuff. Just then Ian finally opened up his mouth and spoke." What if you can?" ."Huh?" The whole gang react to it. "What I'm saying is what if we make a big screen and.....put it there...." he pointed randomly at the big walls in front him. "Well I see some points.". Novia see where this is going. "Infect, you all can do most the stuff in here!". "Ian...." Raf tried to make sense of what Ian is saying. "Raf....you said this place was barely used right?". "Yes.....". "So why not let them use it as like their playground...." "oh oh oh like a...a....a club, a game room, a place called second home thing." Destiny is so liking this. "Oh and we could definitely make some science in one of those rooms behind." "Sweet idea Rail." Rail and Sym high five. "How did we never think this through before?" Skyjax question it and later push that thought aside and cheering for Ian for such a great idea. "I dont know if Optimus agree....." before Raf could finish his sentence." I agree to this term."

Optimus prime just came back from his quick drive around Jasper Nirvana. "Carrier!" Novia ran towards Optimus and gave a warm hug. "Carrier?" "It means mom." Jack explained it to him and Ian is still a bit confused (but that's not really important though). "Soooooo.....you saw everything or saw half?" Novia knows she and the rest is about get more than just grounded for breaking Bulkhead's mentality. "I.....see more than enough and it's not very hard to guess either.". Bulkhead slowly get up and greet Optimus. And lay back down the floor again. "I heard about your conversation about you all wanted some space on your own to play?". The 5 nodded desperately. "I will allow it....." before tmOptimus could finish the gang yelled "WOOOOO HOOOO!!!!" "I'm not finish, only if you all can behave longer than usual I might consider.". Optimus looks at Bulkhead again." And if only you manage not to damage another one of your "caretakers".". The 5 starts making "oh man" expression. Because they know they might not reach to the level behave. Novia looks at Ian and thought of an idea that might work. "Or maybe.....we need a friend that can remind us to watch our back or be careful not to harm one another." The 5 looked at Ian and his starting to feel bit nervous the way they looked at him. "Oh man this takes back alot of good memories.". Miko knew what the kids meant and really expecting Optimus to agree. "Very.....well then if you all can keep on eye on each other than consider this place yours." "Yay thanks carrier we will do our very best.". Even with Novia's confident face, Optimus still worried as he should be but he gave a soft smile. "Bumblebee...." "be beep" Optimus and Bumblebee helped carried Bulkhead through the ground bridge portal and left. 

"Alright gang now you all have a place to hangout." Miko then turn to Raf. " And still think this is "bad idea"?". "Mmmhh let's just put that on a so so level.". "So Ian.....". Novia asked." What you think we should do?". "Well.....we could start finding something to plug in and make a movie screen." "Hmm I did remember I "borrowed" some tools from Shockwave's lab might help us make our own movie player projector.". Symphony took out some tools with her "tentacle" wires. "Wait now .......uh....why didn't you brought that up in the first place?" Railway questioning. "Meh I just want to use it on something I felt more potential on.". "Alright let's get started then." Novia and and the rest agreed to this idea and start building up a movie theater on their own.

Several hours later, Fowler just received a call from Jack that they were at the old base. Today is such a busy day for Fowler, he just finished up his meeting, went to 3 bakery stores to get a black forest cake sadly they didn't have any of it but luckily his wife June make one just in time, he even found a gift that his nephew might loved it. He reach to the old base and surprisingly stunned at what he saw. The children Novia, Destiny, Railway, Symphony and Skyjax are doing something that did not involve in destruction. Ian saw Fowler and ran up to him. Jack, Miko and Raf gave Fowler the same look that they are also stunned how "well behaved" they been with Ian. "Hey Fowler!". The gang greeted him and Fowler still stunned. "What?". "Um he supposed to say hello at this point." Jax ask Sym and Sym shock her head. Suddenly they heard crying meows in a small container that Fowler is holding. Ian took the container from his hands and open up to see.......two 3 months old kittens. Ian:"Ow....." Novia:"Oh Mi Gosh!!!" Raiway:" Tiny cute fuzzies!!!!" Symphony:"I cant look away.....cuteness!". Destiny:" My heart will go on~" Skyjax:" So this is joy....".

"Happy birthday Ian." Fowler adopted two kittens for Ian so he wouldn't be alone and it seems Ian found himself more friends. "Wait! Today is your birthday?". Novia asked. "Well....yeah....". The 5 together yelled: " Happy birthday!!!!". Ian never felt so happy, first giant robots, then giant robots being now two kittens. He almost teared up. And its get better. Fowler said his mother had to travel another place for work and this time might be difficult for Ian to travel along, so Fowler asked if he want to stay with him and June in Jasper. Of course he said yes, he now has friends and kittens and he wants to watch movies with them.

"So what to name them birthday boy?". Symphony asked. Ian looked at the kittens, a tuxedo cat and a munchkin white and grey cat. He named them Pantsy and Socksy. 

After a while later, Optimus return to check on the children and very surprised and proud that the children behaved, especially his daughter. Novia explain what they did and about Ian's birthday and even ask him if they all could stay here in the base for a slumber party. Optimus agreed since they have behaved so well he allows his daughter to have fun with their new human friend. He of course had to try and convince the other parents though. Novia told her friends and they cheered. Now they can relax and watch a movie Ian suggested. "Journey to the west" a old Hong Kong classic series. Everyone grab some blankets while Novia and Destiny grab some energon helpings. "Novia...." "Huh?" Novia looked back and see nothing."Hey Novia come on the series about to start!". Novia continue what she's doing and again she heard a voice calling to her. "Novia....". "Huh?". She heard again but no one is there. The voice sounded like a old man voice. "Novia come on the production logo is about to end soon!". "Coming!". She brush away the thought of what happened and continue enjoying the show with her best friends.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be introducing the main characters of this story first before going into the whole story. Plus I did my best to research everything I need to know to make my characters more representable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the introduction of my beautiful characters. (For the next chapter of course).

**Introducing the characters**

**(For the next chapter)**

Name:Novia

Nicknames: Via/Nov

Age: 12

Height: 5.5 feet

Weight: 4 tons 

Birth: 01/01

Optic colour: Crimson red

Colour scheme: Daisy white, Navy blue, Gold, Pink, Black

Relatives: Megatron(Sire), Optimus Prime(Carrier), Heartflare(sister)(2)

Likes: Aquatic creatures, Playing with friends, Her family, Cats, Snowing season, K-pop, Horror movies, Kung Fu action

Dislikes:Threatening, Muppets, Romance Drama

Hobbies: Gardening, Martial arts training

Facts: She has unique superpowers that mostly can't control on her own

Name: Ian Springwood 

Nicknames: None

Age:12

Height:149cm

Weight:46kg

Birth: 20/06

Eye colour: Hazel

Skin tone: Black 

Relatives: Rachael Fowler (mother), William Fowler(uncle), Daria Fowler(grandmother)

Likes: Anime, Games, Movies, Sweaters, Hoodies, Animation, Fanfiction, Boba tea, Spring season, Food

Dislikes: Kiwi, April Fool's day, His weight, bugs

Hobbies: Drawing, Reading political novels

Facts: He has arachnopobia likes animals but scared to touch it. Except cats.

Name: Symphony 

Nicknames: Sym/Symmie

Age: 14

Height: 7 feet

Weight: 6 tones

Birth: 21/07

Optic colour: Magenta

Colour scheme: Indigo, Black, White, Pink, Violet

Relatives: Starscream(Carrier), Soundwave(Sire)

Likes: K-pop, K-Drama, Dancing, Her phone, Games, Birds, Anime, Making inventions with Railway

Dislikes: Old fashioned techniques, Thots

Hobbies: Dancing, Science inventions 

Facts: She can speak more then 6 different languages fluently 

Name: Railway 

Nicknames: Rail/R-way

Age:14

Height: 7.5 feet

Weight: 7 tones

Birth: 21/07

Optic colour: Candy apple 

Colour scheme: Carmine, Cobalt blue, Yellow, Black

Relatives: Dreadwing(Sire), Knockout(Carrier)

Likes: Himself, Trending, Good taste, Science, Making inventions with Symphony, Extreme 

Dislikes: Not able to shine, Being told what to do

Hobbies: Science inventions 

Facts: He won't hesitate to use anyone as his test subjects 

Name: Skyjax 

Nicknames: Jax/Sky/Skylar 

Age: 16

Height: 8.5 feet

Weight: 9 tones

Birth: 05/10

Optic colour: Cyan 

Colour scheme: White, Warm Grey, Orange, Black, Ruby red

Relatives: Ratchet(Carrier), Wheeljack(Sire), Seaspray(sister)(8), Sunnycross(sister)(8)

Likes: Explosions, Work some techniques from Sire, Anime, Kung fu action, Crocodiles, Adult Cartoons 

Hobbies: Engineering, Medical expertise from Carrier

Facts: Sometimes his explosions could get out hand, He is very protective over his sisters 

Name:Destiny

Nicknames: Des/Dessie/Desty

Age: 13

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 5 tones

Birth: 12/06~14/06

Optic colour: Topaz

Colour scheme: White, Ruby, Taffy, Honey

Relatives: Arcee(adopted carrier), Roundhouse(adopted brother)(7)

Likes: Midnight helpings, Furry animals, Shiny Jewelry, Manga, Games, Objects that comes in Pink/Gold, Her family, cute things 

Dislikes: Darkness, Rainy seasons, Lasers

Hobbies: Drawing, Crafting energon to cute shapes 

Facts: She's a wild animal when it comes to slumber party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real story begins at the next first chapter.


	3. Chapter 1: Questions part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Enjoy while I prepared for part 2.

**Part 1: Dreams**

* * *

"Is a bit hard to recall the good memories back in Cybertron. After the defeat of the great God of chaos, the 13 original Primes slowly established the peaceful golden age of Cybertron. Were all lived peacefully and free, but as we all know not everthing gets to stay the same. Megatronus the gladiator of kaon claim to challenge Cybertron's leadership by proposing a vision of force power, Orion his archivist stop his violent actions and thus accidentally became a model of a true Prime. Megatron felt the sudden rage, his dreams were shattered by his so called "brother", because of that he form the army of "Decepticons" and attacked those who stand in his way, and proved to all that his actions is right. During the battle, Orion journey to the core of Cybertron to seek chances to save stop this madness. And that's were Orion Pax is gone and came back with a new identity named Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, the last of the Primes. For years, the war between autobots and decepticons fought relentlessly without resting for a single moment. As for the results, blood, sweat and tears of cybertronian life was lost and gave in to the All spark. We thought this war could never end, but what's worse has join in to the battle. Airachnid the queen of insecticons team up with Silas the human who spent his life experimenting cybertronian life sources join to seek revenge on both sides. And thus the battle became more difficult for both teams of Megatron and Optimus, but that battle made the both of them came to a conclusion. They both decided to end their long and tired war and focused on main thing. With the combined teamwork of autobots and decepticons, they finally won. Silas captured but Airachnid escaped but never to been seen or heard for a very long time. For ages of battling, they finally get to celebrate peacefully and get to rebuild their home once again with a relic made by one of the Primes. Bless with this gift of hope, Megatron and Optimus finally together again and safe Cybertron together and without our parents we wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here telling you this awesome story I just been told 3 weeks ago and OH MI GOSH you are gonna love this next part on how parents discovered the remaining relics they found after this and then after this they.......".

"Novia.....". Via got too excited on the storytelling she did not realise Optimus was standing behind her for 3 earth minutes. "I see your telling the story to your sister again." "Um ya... you and sire's story is so unexpectedly good and I could almost picture the whole scene just by telling it over and over again and I was about to get to the best part were you both found the legendary star saber.". "I know you love listening to stories but I advise you should practice your storytelling to someone who understands most of your words." Why Optimus say that, because he always see Novia telling stories to her 2 year old sister who only understands a few words. "Mmmmmm I dont think I see the problem here......". "What I'm saying is that don't you want to shared it with your friends instead of just repeating it to your sister every day while standing or "posing" in front of her.". Heartflare giggled and start copying what her older sister just did. "Owww is not that bad that this little "B B" loves listening and copying me no matter what don't you little flare?" Via just loves to rub her hand on her sister's soft metal face. After all babies are mostly good listeners. "And the reason I choose this type of way is because they already knew the story eventually and if I constantly annoyed them like this they would be asking Sym's help on how to walk away quietly tip.". 

Optimus sigh and smiled at her. "Why not your friend Ian? I'm sure he'll like to know more about our cybertronian history.". "Hmmm I don't know? He has been working on a science project lately and has been avoiding Sym and Rail for 2 days because come on you know how the duo gets when it comes to science (especially Rail) his........you know.....(flashbacks on the previous projects that they "helped" Ian).......wow alot of screams.". "Well I'm sure Ian would loved to hear it no matter what and I'm glad that you took interest on history so often now.". "Yeah you know what the humans always says, "don't judge a book by its cover".". Optimus gave Via and Flare a kissed on a forehead and hold Flarie up into his arms and starts rocking her to sleep. "It's late my sweetsparks, get some recharge. She can't wait to hear the rest of the story.". Via watched as her sister yawned and slowly closing her little eyes to sleep. After that its Via's turn to go to bed. She jumped into her bath and get another kissed by Optimus. This time on the cheek. They told each other good night and Optimus closed the lights before he closed te doors.

Novia and Heartflare shared a room together and it did not really bother much to Via, after all she's lucky to have a sister won't kept waking her up in the night. She loves her sister to be by her side, especially when it comes to storytelling and sleeping. She slowly closed her eyes and went into slumber. 

"(Violin and wind chimes noises)", "Hmm? What's that sound? Music? That sounded so familiar.....". Via opened her eyes, and stunned to see where she is. She rub her eyes again and see herself surrounded by glowing purple neon trees, bushes, flowers and a pond strangely the rest of the place is pitch black. She tried pinched herself to see whether if this a dream. "Dang I don't feel anything when I pinched myself, and why is everything glowing purple and....... black? .....Oh no......not this again......". She felt a chilling feeling in her circulars, she nervously look back and then front and then left right on her surroundings, apparently the strange feeling made her legs too numb to stand. "Please dont be the creepy old man again......". "Novia......"  
She turn her head to the pond where the voice was heard from. No one was there but the voice kept continue. "....Novia....come........you need .......it......to survive.....". "(The pit? What is it talking about?) Where are you? Show yourself?". She managed to get up and yelled at the same direction the voice was from. ".....you need me.......to survive.....". Via yelled again and still won't respond to her, it keeps repeating the words. "....you need ......to live.....". Via suddenly felt a sharp pain on her neck, something is choking her. She touched her neck plates and felt something, she touch it again and it felt like a choker, she touch and felt.....a string attached to it. Dont know how she never noticed that and then the string keeps going on. She looked at the glowing purple string, leading into the pond. "What's......going on?". Her whole body shaking in fear, questioning herself the same question. Suddenly the string was being pulled from the pond, one pulled of the string and her whole body trembled on her knees and continues to pull her closer to the pond.

"Gah....no....cough....ouch stop it...cough......". She tried to resist but something strong is pulling her forcefully, "......cough ....help....". Her whole body being drag from the neck causing her to have difficulty breathing , slowly getting pulled into the pond. "Come Novia.......you have to.........". "Cough....cough.....help......". She struggling to get the choker out but couldn't find the edge, slowly and slowly and her head felt the cold water of the pond, and then her whole body got pulled into the pond. 

"Owwwww!?!!?!?". She fell down from her berth and it hit her head real hard. "Lia?". The loud bang of the head woke her sister up, Via's head still hurts and so it's her neck. "Ouch....that was new. Why can't it be a dream of rainbow energon sorbet or flying biscuit cats or something besides this.". She slowly got up and tried to put her sister back to sleep. "Sigh~~ why does that creepy old man want from me? Why did it happened again?.". This is not the first time Novia has to face against. About when she was 6, she first heard voices calling out to her name during daylight. She didn't care much at first until she starts having weird dreams about, sometimes dreamt of the 13 primes defeating the evil God of chaos, sometimes even dreamt of a volcano bursting out a great load of dark energon, heck even dreamt of Primus and Unicron, but they both just standing next to each other without saying a word. She didn't tell anyone about it until she dream about both Megatron and Optimus fought at the same volcano place, and witness Megatron nearly killed Optimus. Because of that frightening dream she decided to tell her parents about. Her parents was just as shocked as she was after she told them, they even ask her if she ever get that scene from anyone, of course she answer the truth that she has no idea until she dream about it. So scared to sleep alone she slept with her parents for days and the results the nightmares stop. The three thought its over but after another few years, she those dreams again. This time it's more intense. In the dream, she hear voices desperately wants her to follow them but she refuse, and that Unicron came out of nowhere and made her woke up screaming. Everytime she dream of it she can feel as if this "Unicron" is getting closer. Again told her parents about it, they didn't know what to do instead of letting her sleep with them while Megatron trying to figure out the solution. After the birth of her little sister. The nightmares stops again. Eventhough Via was glad that her fear is slowly recovering by playing with her newborn baby sister and hanging out more with her friends. But her parents is not over with the worried question of what is Unicron's attention for their daughter. Now that it happens again, and this is very painful.

"Lia~~~ pat~pat~..." Flarie keeps making cute baby languages while patting her head to make her big sister feel better. Novia did feel a bit better by her sister's comfort baby pats. Still it'll be difficult to go back sleep again, she tried to rock Flarie back to recharge but her sister is too busy trying to comfort Via. Via give up and decided to take out for a stroll. "Alright.....fine....if we can't go back to sleep now. We might as well go take a walk outside to get some midnight snacks or we could stay here continue story but I helped bump now so let's go some energon.". Flarie giggled. Novia covered her mouth and whispered "Ssshhh......but we gotta be quiet orelse Sire will have our heads."."sshshhh....ha..ya...". 

In the quiet dark hallway filled with blue glowing lights making a path make the hallway more "friendlier" and what's not to scary is some vehicons doing their daily night shifts guarding the huge castle like building that it was supposed to be called "darkmount" by Megatron but Optimus does not like and leave it nameless. Novia walking casually in the halls with her sister on both of hands, she even greet some of the vehicons and make hand signal "pretend I'm not here". The vehicons give her the ok sign and casually walk away. There she made her way to the energon supply room. "Alright, were here Flarie. Now let's look for Dessie's carved animal shape energon.". She look around the place and found some packets that Destiny left it for "snack emergency". There's packets written with different writing in cybertronian language: "animals", "shapes", "plants", "cartoon", "anime". She picked up the packet with "animal" on it. She was about to leave with her sister went suddenly, she heard someone's coming in, a strange feeling coming up to her mind telling her she should hide. And luckily she did, she and her sister hide behind a huge mountain of energon that will be hard to notice the 2 femmes. 

The door opens and a vehicon went in, as the vehicon went in and he shuts the door and he somehow broke the security systems. Via felt somethings not right. She covered her sisters mouth gently making sure she's not too louder attract attention. She peeked from a hole to see what's happening, the vehicon started acting strangely, his whole body is twitching rapidly and some kind of gas slowly came out from him. The gas or a smoke thing all came out and group into a ball in the air. The vehicon suddenly shuts himself down and passed out on the floor. The huge smoke/gas thing slowly formed into a body shape and revealed as a person, a human sized man, wearing all black and eyes covered with black goggles except the blonde hair is the most eye catching part. The man landed on the ground with his 2 feet and he looks around. "Holy Primus what is......who is.....that?". She whispered to her sister quietly and suddenly a hand covered her mouth as well, she was about to scream when a familiar voice whisper to her ear calm her down. "Hey chilax it's me!". Its Destiny. "Dessie? What are you doing here?.". "What are you doing here?". Both looked at each other for a second and suddenly a glowing light coming to their way, they both hid in the same mountain pile energon and seat there covering both each others mouth and not moving. After the light finish its "scanning" the blonde hair man starts searching the place in the opposite direction of where they were. After the man left, both sigh in relief. "Let me guess, can't sleep and go get some snacks?". Both Novia and Heartflare nodded. "Well same here and how lucky we just witness some kind of "guy" just did a possession on that vehicon soldier and just did some kind of "magic voodoo" like one of those fantasy/horror films.". "I don't think we be so lucky if that guy catches us.". "So what are we gonna do? Seat here all day till the guy might left and hoping he won't come here?". "No but I think we can use it if plan A failed.". "So what's plan A?". "Um...plan A we......try see what the guy wants.........". Des looks at her with a face "really you want to do this?" look. "Well I mean.....we kinda want to know.......even if we just seat here and wait one of us is going to take the chance to do it eventually.". "Your kinda right though, we do have very impatient habits but we just saw what he just did there, that guy has"magic" like an anime character.". "Well I still feel we should atleast need to know what's he doing so here's the plan. You take Flarie to the security systems over there and see if you can get it fix up to open up those doors or signal anyone for help. While I go make sure he don't turn around.". Dessie really can't come up with a better plan so alright well go with that then. "Okay, I'll try to keep Flarie save and get help ASAP.". Via pass Flarie to Dessie and kissed Flare on the cheek before going. "Be careful Via.". "I'll try.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly be 10 parts or more for each chapters but we'll see about it.
> 
> PS: Ignore the confusing notes below 😓


	4. Chapter 1: Dark Energon part 2

**PART 2** **: Dark Energon**

* * *

"Optimus prime...... we summoned you......". Optimus opened his optics and could not believe what he is seeing. Alpha Trion appeared right in front of him, behind him slowly appeared what he cannot find words to describe. Solus prime, Micronus prime, Prima, and all other primes, all 13 primes appeared right in front of him. Optimus rubs both his optics to see if this is a dream and it was a dream. Optimus had never thought of meeting the primes like this, he never felt so amazed for such a long time, but at the same time, he knew something is going on and it's not good. "My primes....I...I am truly honored to meet you all but what is it that you all had summoned me for?". "Optimus....." Alpha Trion replied, "........do you call your defeat of Unicron?". Optimus was shocked to hear them mention the name of the chaos bringer but remain calm and answered "Yes......I do, with the help of Megatron I was able to defeat him with the power of Matrix. Why you ask?". Solus walk next to Alpha Trion and spoke "Optimus, even though you defeated him and imprisoned him back in the earth's core, but his spirit is still active and so is his remaining power.". "I'm....not sure I'm following......". And then Micronus came and said, " After the defeat of Unicron, Primus became the seed of our planet and his blood became our main life source "Energon". While Unicron is the opposite, he indeed became the earth's core and his blood like Primus growing as time goes by.....". Alpha Trion continues the sentence "Unicron's blood grows over time and so is the species "human" you and others had been protecting for so long, one or ten or more of one of them spotting "Dark Energon" is not easy.". Optimus is confused but he remains calm and patiently listens to them. Prima explained, "Optimus, dark energon is dangerous to us as it is known to be the antispark that revives the dead but to humans, it's different. Humans had study the magic behind the darkness during the old age. Slowly they manage to control those powers with types of elements they had discovered. The magic is so powerful, some pass it down to their successors, some keep it themselves some good and bad, some had their own intentions." Prima paused for a moment and looked at Optimus. "The reason we knew and never do anything its because in earth they are good humans who used their powers for protecting. Now in the present day, the evil is rising and so is Unicron.". Optimus's optics wide opens. "Optimus prime. We summon you here to ask you to let us join your people to help defeat this madness but to do that we need you to find us, worthy warriors to wield our power.". Optimus hesitated and then nodded " I will do my best my Primes. But may I ask? You said Unicron is coming back, how did find the way to return? And how should we defeat it?". The primes all look at each other and then look away from Optimus. "Unicron has already prepared his way to walk and breath years ago......" Alpha Trion looked at Optimus with what seems to be worried or feared. "I'm afraid you or anyone will not be able to stop Unicron's plan.......". Optimus was about to ask him why. Suddenly the primes are slowly disappearing, Optimus starting to panic, "Alpha Trion! Prima! Solus!......." one by one the primes slowly disappeared. "I don't understand? What are Unicron's plans? Please!". Just like that, the Primes are all gone. 

Optimus woke up panting, he looked beside his shoulders and see Megatron is not laying beside him, he looked and relief to see Megatron is just standing beside the window assuming he woke up before him. Megatron looks behind him and sees Optimus woke up terrified, "Optimus what's wrong?". Megatron help Optimus got up to sat next to him and passed him a small cube of energon, after Optimus consume a bit of energon. Optimus replied to him "I'm fine, I guess.......I just had a.......", "Weird dream?" Megatron guessed correctly. "Me too......". they both went silent for a moment until Optimus asks if he can start explaining his "weird dream" first. Megatron sigh and smiled weakly at him. "Alright.....I'll start first." Megatron drank the rest of the energon and starts the storytelling. "In my dream...I saw ........ Unicron.......". "What?" Optimus was shocked. "Yes...Unicron but strangely his just standing there.... his facing back not looking at me, he seems to be looking at something in front of him. Another curious thing is.....the place his in.....surounded by trees, flowers, and rivers...all in the color of purple. I had no idea how long have I been there just standing not able to see the rest of the surroundings. Before I woke up.......". Megatron paused for a moment, he seems afraid to finish that last sentence. Optimus holds his hand gently and looks him in the optics with a soft smile, a look to tell "it's ok". Megatron took a deep breath and said "Unicron turn around......his holding our daughter...Novia in his arms......". Optimus's smiles disappeared as he could not believe what he had heard. In his mind is spinning rapidly "Unicron is back!", "Unicron has our daughter!", "Dark Energon has already been infecting the humans a long time ago?", "What is even happening?". "Optimus...Optimus......". Optimus blinked and look at Megatron noticed he had been calling his name a few times now. "Optimus are you okay?" Optimus took a huge deep breath " Megatron I......" before he could tell him what he saw in his dreams, the security system starts going crazy. Megatron when to check what's going on, "Commend this Megatron, what is going in the systems?". "Lord Megatron the emerging alarm in energon storage Isle B just when on and the systems there seems to have defected and we just got a message from that place asking for help.". "Inform the troops to get there quickly, and see if we can manage to restore the security systems.". "Yes, sir!". Megatron and Optimus tried to recover up the systems and manage to get the camera fix. The screen may be a bit glitchy but clearly saw what made them freaked out. A vehicon laying on the ground without moving, a figure seems to be a human summoning a giant black red-eyed snake walking slowly towards the 3 femmes banging the main door. "The children!?!?!?!?".

11 earth minutes ago.......

As the mysterious blonde man in black sculping around the energon storage searching for something with a glowing device in his hands. Via slowly sneaking behind him with the help of a bunch of mountains of energon or else he might saw a small-sized giant ninja walk behind him. While she's doing this, Dessie is working on the security systems and trying to keep Flarie safe and quiet. "Damn this a stupid idea, what did I do this again? Oh, right curiosity, yeah that's gonna kill me someday, but not today, because I rather get killed by Sire after we survived this." nervously talking to herself in her mind helps her feel more comfortable taking this dangerous sneaking opportunity, the device in the man's hands start beeping loudly as it must mean he found what he's looking for. She peeks a bit from a hole and sees him walking towards a glowing purple glow hid behind a bunch of energons. "Whaaaaaaaaaat? Is he going to steal dark.......". Before she could finish her own words. A loud bang could be heard at the main gates. "Scarp! Dessie! Flarie!". "Scarp!". Dessie realizes Flarie must have pulled an energon cube with curiosity, and that must have made the tower fall to the ground and made a huge bang. That loud bang caught the man's attention. Dessie grab Flarie and hid behind another mountain of energon and luckily they hid there quick before the man turns around. The man stared at the main entrance for a while, he then puts his device back in his pockets and starts summoning a bunch of black smoke. The smoke he summons all splits into 4 giant black snake red-eyed snakes. Each snake went in different directions to search for an intruder. The snake s did not notice Via, shes lucky to be hidden in a good spot, but Dessie on the other hand, one of the snakes is coming in her direction. "OMG! OMG! OMG! I got to do something!". Via looked around to see what could save Dessie and Flarie besides energon, energon, energon, energon, grabbling hook machine-like system, energon, energon wait......grabbling hook machine-like system. "That's it!". She got an idea. Dessie is scared to look behind her, she keeps still while putting her hand on Flarie's mouth keeping her still and quiet. She then got more intensively nervous as she heard hissing sounds getting closer. She can feel that sound is just above her, her optics rolled up to see a giant black snake is on top of her, the snake is unaware she's just below it before the snake looked down, another big band came behind them. The man look at his right left side behind him. A bunch of energon fell down and of the energon nearly hit him. He dodged the fall and saw something running. He commons the snakes to go after Via, leaving Dessie to get another chance to send help quickly. Via ran towards the computer screens to control the hooks, she struggles a bit to handle the hook after all we all kind of suck at playing grabbling hook machines don't we? Via moved the hook to the place the man is standing, the snakes found her! The snakes all opened their mouth widely and hissed loudly. All approach her so fast, and the snakes disappeared before they got her, turns out Via successfully control the hook and grab the man, lifted him hanging on top of the ceiling, made him lost control of the snakes. "Ha Ha I did it!" Via cheered out loud. "Via! I did it! I got the systems back on!". Dessie finally reboots the systems and send help and push the alarm to get more attention. Via ran towards the gains when suddenly, the blonde man summoned one heck of an explosion not as shaky as Skyjax's but it's enough to free him from the hook. The man landed on the ground perfectly and looked at Via, "Oh Geez!" Via quickly ran towards Dessie and together they banged the door rapidly "HELP!!!!!!", 'A CRAZY MEN IN BALCK IS GOING TO KILL US!!!!!", "HE HAS BLACK MAGIC!!!!!". The femmes screaming and banging and kicking the main door, while the man slowly summons a gigantic snake bigger than 3 femmes both combine, and it's ready to attack them. As soon he finishes creating his snake a voice yelled back at them "Anyone who is in there please stand back!". Dessie heard guns loading and quickly pushed the other 2 aside. The main door got blasted open, making way for some of the troops to go in and save them, some of the troops pointed their gun at the snake and the man, but they all got attacked immediately, the snake attacked them so quick they didn't even have time to look or load the guns, as some trying to shoot the snake, the man went back and quickly get what he came for.....Dark Energon. 

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Both femmes screamed and hugged each other tightly as they are very well scared and not sure how to escape when a giant snake is attacking the troops and rip them into pieces and its big tail block the exit. Flarie in between the two femmes had no idea why everyone is screaming and she can't really see anything while the hands are blocking her sight. "Your majesties! Destiny!". A troop yelled and grab one of the hands of the femmes to stop them from screaming. "Quick follow me the exit is this way!". Via held Flarie in her hands tightly and quickly get up with Dessie to follow the troop leading them to safety. After they all finally got out of the place, the troop who got them out immediately got punched away with the giant snake's head. Dessie got up again and quickly drag both Via and Flarie to the front hall as they make a run for it when the snake got distracted by the gunshots. "NOVIA!!!!". Megatron and Optimus prime made it on time. "SIRE!!! CARRIER!!!". Via ran towards them and hugged them both tightly. "Oh.......huh....were huh.......safe!". Dessie got exhausted and fell on both of her knees panting anxiously. Megatron looked up and see most of his troops got torn into pieces everywhere and as well as the energon liquid everywhere. The giant snake stopped and make way for the man coming out with loads of dark energon shards floating in the air. "Stop!". Megatron demanded the man and pointed his blasters at him. Optimus did the same as well. "Who are you? And what do you think you're doing?". The man did not respond, he lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. as he made "click", both Megatron and Optimus both suddenly collapse on the ground. "Sire!? Carrier!?" Via gasped as she was stunned to see them both just suddenly collapse. "Gah....Argh....". They both felt a sudden shock of pain making them unable to get up, even though they tried to get up, the more they move the more pain they felt. "I would love to have a good fight with you two.....". The man's voice sends chills to everyone. Via looked at him as he took out a small wooden cube and starts playing it like a rubrics cube. "......too bad I can't stay and play. "The God" had plans and we are there to help him achieve it. ". The cube starts glowing in white light and making electrical noises, the man threw on the ground a few inches away from him and it opens up a portal. "Stop!". Megatron still trying to demand him to stop but it didn't work. "Hey stop!" Via tried to stop him and realize she has no power or weapons to demand a magic man but the man turned around to look at her. While the dark energon shards all fly their way into the portal, he fingers "gunpoint" at her and whispered "bang". Via got blown away, not too much force or pain in it, at least Dessie was able to catch her before she fell. Via felt something weird after that "bang" but swept it away when the man said to her "Our "God" will be very happy to finally meet you in person.". After that, the man left and the snake just explodes into black ashes. "Cough....cough....oh man......cough....cough....". Via and the others rub their optics and try to flick away the dusts with their hands and see the man and the floating dark energons disappeared, only left with some injured and some torn apart troops. "Novia....". Optimus hugged Via into his arms, worried as heck. "Carrier.....what just happened?". Optimus looked at her and check if she's injured or not and then replied to her "I'm not sure neither.". Des help Megatron got up and passed Flarie to him. "You alright?" Megatron asked, Des noded. They both looked at Flarie as shes smiling at her Sire with such a cute baby expression. "Well, your lucky your not old enough to get traumatized.". Dessie sighs at the giggling baby and walked next to Via. "Sooooooo are we still gonna eat some midnight snacks or just go back to sleep?". Via looked at her with a "-_-" face and response "Nah...... not doing neither of those things anymore......" and then she passed out laying on the floor.


	5. Chapter 1: So much going on! part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a new storytelling style this time. Because it felt neater and easier I guess.

**PART 3: So Much Going On** **!**

* * *

After the gruesome incidents from last night, the med bay has never been this busy since the war. Several lost their limbs and legs and some sadly did not make it......Medics struggle to repair the body parts of the wounded troops and some trying to get as much energon as possible. Even Ratchet and Knockout need to wake up early all of the sudden and have been working nonstop. They didn't even have time to sip a cup of energon.

"I need more energon here!!!!!". Knockout yelled at the new recruit while he's trying to reattach a troop's arm. The young new recruit was so busy stacking up some new energon, he accidentally trips on to something and knocks down a bunch of tools from a table.

"I needed that!!!!!". Ratchet yelled at the new recruit, made him ashamed of himself, and quickly pick up the pieces and ran away to continue his work.

After hours and hours until past noon, all the medics finally get to rest.

"Sigh.......what a rough day......". Knockout sat down on a nearby bench stretching his arms in the sky. Ratchet walks by and both hands holding two cups of hot energon. He sat next to Knockout and passed a cup to him.

"Primus......what happened last night?". Knockout blows and takes a sip of energon. "Well......I was told by Optimus.....a human did this.".

Knockout choked and nearly splash all of the energon out of his mouth. "Cough......cough.....a.....human!?!?!?". Ratchet nodded and hand Knockout a towel.

"A.....human......one human did this?". Ratchet nodded. "I'm just as shocked as you Knockout.". 

"That's ....messed up.". "Shockwave is trying to analyze the last night footage to figure out how the human gets here on Cybertron...... that's the first thing we need to know.". 

"I remember that Novia and Destiny are the ones who saw the human right?". Knockout asked Ratchet.

"Yes indeed but Optimus requested that the two need a bit of time to rest and "calm down" in their base with the rest of the children. We will ask them about the details tomorrow.".

"Well, I hope they're alright.....". Knockout sips the rest of energon. "I wonder what they are doing now?".

Back at the base.....

"Auntie June hurry up!". "Okay okay, we're almost here....". Ian woke up early in the morning Saturday after he got a call from his uncle about what happened last night. He dressed backward and missed breakfast just to hurry up and see whether his two friends are okay or not even though his uncle, Jake, Miko, and Raphael told him their fine. Good thing June tidy him up and packed his breakfast so he could eat in the car instead.

Once they arrived at the base the kids hang out almost every day for studying, movie nights, game nights, and everything they could think of. They arrived and Ian jumped off the car and yelled. "Via! Des!". "Here dude!". Via smiled at Ian walks up to him from behind and gives him a hand lift so he could stand on it and talk to her. It's already a common thing for Ian and his giant robotic friends.

"OMG are you alright Via? Do you still need to lay down after what happened? I heard from uncle Fowler that you and Des almost got killed by some random dude man....". Ian can't stop panicking and worrying about his best friend.

"Woah...ho.....slow down....man...". Via tried to keep him calm while she carefully took them to gather around with the others. "I'm fine..look at me I'm ok and alive (whispered: nearly got killed) but ok.".

"Ya......we heard that you fainted after the wizard dude left.....". Symphony sitting at their huge couch made by empty boxes used to filled energon, tied up by some ropes and covered with a soft huge old blanket with some pillows. Beside her is Railway and sitting down on the floor leaning on the couch is Destiny and behind them is Skyjax standing while crossing his arms. 

"But I'm fiiiinnnnne Sym. I woke up after that didn't I?". She places Ian on top of a second floor that is in the opposite direction of the couch so he could casually talk to them.

"True..." Railway raised his eyebrows. "....still you two are too lucky to get off that ugly situation back there. Who knows what the creeper gonna do when he got his hands on you two....". He then pulled Via and Des into a big hug and starts dramatically fake crying " If that ever happens to two of my favorite gal pals "sniff" I won't forgive myself and sway to my spark I will hunt down the one who hurt my angels and uhh.......and......". 

Rail looks at Sym and Jax for any interesting words to continue his speech. "Oh.....and we will......we will smack them real hard......and send him to Shockwave's laboratory for the name of science.". Sym nails the lines.

"Don't forget friendship too.". Jax added in. "Oh, right and FRIENDSHIP! Thanks Jax.". Both fists pump each other.

"Really....appreciated that....but...please let go....we CAN'T BREATH DAMMIT.". Via and Des trying to let go of Rail's hands.

"Aww you kids are so adorable.....". June pats Ian on the head and giggles while watching the children care for each other. " You're so lucky to have friends like them Ian.". June rubbing his hair until it's messy he had tidy up again. 

"Thanks....". "Just wish you had .....you know.....". "Human friends?". Ian's smiles turn sad. And so is June. "But that's ok auntie June, at least I have you all caring for me...right?".

"Sure dude we are your best friends till the very end bro......". Via just done arm wrestling with Rail and heard their conversation.

"I mean come on could anyone do anything as awesome as we usually do?". Via pampering her friends and herself. 

"Yeah, dude like who will make something so awesome and brilliant to blow the minds of your audience.". Rail and Sym pull out their latest project they made for Ian from some scraps they found at Cybertron. Ian is sweating nervously. "OH DEAR LORD NO......". "Yeah, I advise everyone to hide the goods and find a place to hide quick.". Jax hides the movie projectors carefully into the nearby cave, Des grabs the two grown cats and other cat stuff in the base to a safer distance, Via and Ian hid as many movie sets as they can.

"Alright calm down children, we recheck 12 times and redos 4 times, and all it will work as plan.". Rail confidently explaining and demonstrating. 

"Does it had to be that huge?". June asks when she's standing in front of the machine that is a bit taller than her.".

"Don't worry June, this is the best height that will give us about 97% safety and 3% of blowing up people's minds.". Sym looks at June and Ian's face saying WHAT?. "Blowing their minds with astonishment duh.". Sym laughs it off and powers up the machine with electric wires that were just attached by Rail. 

The mad scientists laugh maniacally while the others hide. Before they press the main button of the machine they got a called from the main server. 

"Oh man....someone just calls well let me checked who is it...". Via came out from her hiding spot and answer the calling message. Sym and Rail turn off the machine to see who it is.

"Oh..... Jax your sisters are coming and you know what that means.". "Oh Primus, guys remember what we discuss last time...". Jax's sisters like to try adding some human beverages into their spared snack energon to test if the cybertronians can test any flavor from it. And the main test subjects are them. Lucky not. "If it seems ok but not so good just ok just do mmhmm face alright and if it's bad just try to make an honest yet not too harsh face ok?". Everyone gives each other the a-ok sign and acted naturally.

"Hey guys!". the sisters Seaspry and Sunnycross arrived from the ground bridge holding a container of pink and dark blue cubes. "Hey, big brother....your nervous?". Sunny asked the brother who is reading the article cybertronian magazine upside down and optics looking left and right rapidly.

"No....". He threw away the magazine. "So what's for today sis?". Sunny and Sea smiled at each other and answered "Pink lemonade and Sea salt flavored today!". 

"Yay....yyyyiiieeee". Everyone nervously cheers just to make Sunny and Sea happy.

Sunny and Sea passed tiny forks with one having pink and one having blue. They passed to everyone except the humans duh. Sunny and Sea look at them desperately waiting for answers.

The five closed their eyes and take a bit of the blue ones first. They gave different faces of "Oh dear" looks but Via's reaction is just....plain. 

Jax goes first, "Well it's.....not so bad...but just ...Uhm ....maybe ...put more?". Sunny and Sea looked at each other "ok", Via's look caught their attention. "So what do you think Via?". 

"Uhm...sorry can I try another bite?". The four were shocked when she asked for another bite. Sure it's not that so bad or anything but it's not that good enough to ask for more.

The femmes gave Via another bite of energon, she tried to eat it again, and the same reaction. "Well?" the femmes asked again.

"Is it just me? No? Because it tasted nothing?". "What?!?!". The gang jaw drop.

"Novia this is not how we practice for....". Jax whispered into her ear trying not to let his sisters suspect anything. 

"I'm not joking guys, I really tasted nothing....". She again takes some energon again and again still tasteless to her.

"Seriously tasteless energon?". Ian asked in curiosity. "I thought you guys told me before the energon has some kind of nutrition flavored that it's hard to explain yet is indeed has a specific flavored?".

''Yeah...but this is a first and somehow I felt hungry so don't mind eating most of these right?". Sunny and Sea noded then Via proceeds to take small bites and big bites of the energon even though she tasted nothing.

"Weird.....". Sym speaks out loud. "No kidding, like if it's tasteless then why still eating it?". Rail and Sym look at Via with a disgusted look. 

"Nah my own problem that even myself can't explain it properly.". Via continues eating some of the energon.

Somewhere unknown......somewhere underground......somewhere......

Futuristic machines with colorful shining buttons flicking different colors brightening up the dark lair, in the middle a huge aquarium circled by an iron pole filled with only black sharks with glowing red stripes swimming while fiercely devouring bloody meat, fed by a man wearing a long black trench coat, behind his coat is mark with a red flaming symbol although it has a few thorn holes and fabric, his coat barely covers his scars around his chest. He wears dark sunglasses to cover up something behind those eyes. As he was so focusing on watching his pets hungrily eating the pieces of meat he just got back from a "hunt". The sound of a door slide open behind him as the blonde mysterious man who had made quite a scene back on Cybertron appeared to visit.

"Good evening dear brother.....". He went over to watch the sharks with him, he then notices the hand his "brother" is gonna fed has a ring attached to the fingers. "Sigh ~ I do gonna miss him someday.....but you could have saved some fun for me though.". 

The "brother" threw the hand into the shark pool ignoring the words of his "brother" and ask "Have you finish liquified all the dark energon that you stole last night?". 

"Yeah yeah yeah, I have already.....". He leans against the pole giggle as his sharp teeth are showing. "......and no need to ask how the girl is. I did exactly what our "God" wants us to do. Use up the last of our "magic juice" and make an invisible shot close enough to give her that hungry need of what she's been missing her whole life.". 

"Good then.....". Picking up the empty bloody bucket and about to leave.

"Uhm....hello? Not gonna say anything like......"Good job getting us more supplies" or "Let's go celebrate by killing more sluts....". Anything?". 

Just then the place their standing suddenly tremble as if an earthquake is getting bigger. "Oh look whose here to say Good evening.".

The "brother" drop the bucket and click on a yellow button beside him and opens up the black metal window to show outside is a volcano blowing up some glowing red and yellow and purple lava. Smoke drifting out of the fire and forms a confusing shape and two purple eyes and a mouth glows. The two brothers bow down and greet "Good evening, my lord....".

"Well done my legions, you both did exactly as I instructed....". The brother smiled "Of course my lord, we all must do our best to not disappoint you.". "And you all did much more than just to impress me. Soon you and the rest of your followers will receive a reward of your liking.....". "Oh my lord and mighty god....". The blonde man stood up. "...we are truly pleased and grateful to be under your service.". 

The glowing eyes look at the blonde man, "You killed a few during your "hunt", did you....". "Apologies for hurting Optimus and Megatron if that upsets you....". "No need for that, I just only want to know if the femme....". "Ah that my lord you don't have to worry. Not a single scar scared her pretty metal face.".

"Good...very good.....I have one more request for both of you.". "Anything my lord....". "If you please...". The glowing eyes closed for a moment and open again. "I want you to lead Novia to me....".

"Gah......". Back at Cybertron, Megatron is about to go pick up Via when suddenly on his way to the ground bridge he felt a sudden headache just came up to his senses. "Something is wrong....". "Lord Megatron....". The concerned vehicon that just walks by. "I'm fine, prepare the ground bridge to earth I need to go pick up my daughter.". The vehicon does as he was told and go open up the ground bridge. 

Megatron leans against the wall and starting to feel his chest is burning, his thoughts of Unicron holding Novia suddenly flash in his mind made him more concerned about whether that might really happen. "Novia.....".

" Sire! Dadddy! Sire! Sire! SIRE!". He got spook by the shout of his daughter. "Novia .....when did you....". "I just got out from the ground bridge and happen to saw you standing here *munch* ......". Via is still eating energon Sea and Sunny made. "......so why are you here?". "I....Carrier is very worried about you and his insisted you come home to his side now...". "*munch* I figured he will....*munch*....".

Megatron looks at the energons she's eating. "Stop eating those already...". He took away the energons she's holding, "You know if you eat too much you might not have room for dinner...". "I.....will have room for more since I felt so hungry since this afternoon.....". Via trying to sneak her way to snatch the energon from Megatron's hands but he notices and lifts the energon further away from her. She then uses puppy eyes, "Please.......". "NO...". "Please?". "No.". "Please?". "No.".

Their conversation repeats as they walk their home, "Please?". "No...". "Please?". "No.....". "Please.....I'm soooooo hungary........can't you see my grabby hands their hungry too......". "You will have everything you need wants it's dinner time.". "But...papa I really am hungry, I'm losing energy......I need some even though somehow energon felt tasteless to me...". 

"Tasteless?". Megatron raises his eyebrows at her. "Yay ever since just this afternoon now gimme......". Via struggles as she tries to reach for that energon but her Sire is very tall and she's very small. "Dang.....".

Megatron sigh and let her have a small piece instead. "Thank you "Lord Almighty" Sire.". Teasing her dad with that name, Megatron laugh and rub her head "Maybe someday you get to be called like that too...". "If someday you mean if I got the chance to be taller and bigger and mightier than you....but that is impossible......". 

"Orion pax also used to think that too...". "Well uh....I'm nowhere near half like any of you two......". "Someday my great daughter of mine you will get there if you have achieved patients...". "I have...like right now.......*munch* blah...... why is it taste worse than just now?.". Via eats a tiny piece again. "Blah...", and again "Blah..."., and again "Blah...", and again.......... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like my chapters are too short but I'll keep trying and learning more about it. Thanks for waiting patiently.


End file.
